A Whole Pint
by xephwrites
Summary: Castiel really likes blueberries, Dean really likes kissing Castiel.  WARNINGS: boykissing, possible misuse of blueberries.  For my kissbingo square "Experimental : fruit"


Castiel didn't eat a whole lot. His grace was more than enough to sustain his body. He would eat with the Winchesters, and he would pick at food in diners to blend in.

One item he did enjoy was blueberries. Perhaps it was the memory of his and Dean's second kiss that made him fond of those tiny little berries. Castiel would often fly to a farmers field and grab handfuls of the berries when Sam and Dean didn't need him.

They were taking a small break in a smaller town. He picked up fleeting thoughts from the brothers that it was the kind of town that they used to have dreams of settling down in. Castiel was sure that they enjoyed the idea of that kind of life, and neither would survive very well living like that.

The center of the town was blocked off to cars as they were having some kind of sidewalk sale. Dean had found an older plump woman selling homemade pies and was digging into all of the samples. They had lost track of Sam over an hour ago.

He was looking over some hand carved wood statues when the light breeze shifted and he caught that smell. He followed it, and ended up at a small tent selling fresh berries. He looked at the pint baskets and the blueberries looked amazing.

"How much," Castiel asked the bored looking teenage boy behind the table.

"Five bucks," he said, barely stifling his yawn. Castiel fished out the wallet the brothers had bought for him, even though he didn't think he really needed it. He pulled out a five and handed it to the teen. Castiel picked one of the baskets. The little snot didn't even offer Castiel a bag.

Castiel made his way through the crowd towards where the Impala was parked. He had one hand bracing the bottom of the basket as he picked berries out, savoring them. He ate each berry carefully, but he still ended up with staining on his lips and fingertips.

He found Dean sitting on the Impala, sending a text message. Beside him sat three pie boxes. Dean closed the phone and looked up at the angel, smiling.

"Three of them for fifteen," Dean said, lightly patting the top box. His smile changed into a slightly more teasing one. "You eating berries or did you start wearing lipstick?"

Castiel popped another blueberry in his mouth and stood in the vee of Dean's legs. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist, being careful not to upset the basket. Dean opened his mouth expectantly. Castiel took one of the blueberries and popped it into Dean's mouth. Dean hummed as he chewed it. Dean swallowed it and opened his mouth for another.

Castiel ate a few while Dean was eating his. While he was still working on a mouthful, Dean pulled him in for a kiss. Castiel melted against Dean.

Dean ran his tongue across the seam of Castiel's lips. Dean pressed harder when Castiel's mouth didn't open. The angel hesitantly parted his lips and Dean snaked his tongue in. He caught one of the bitten blueberries near Castiel's cheek and brought it into his own mouth. Dean hummed and smiled as he pulled away.

"That's a little gross, Dean," Castiel said, trying to lean forward for another kiss.

"No it's not," Dean said, popping a berry into his mouth. He placed his hand on the back of Castiel's neck and pulled him forward. Castiel opened his mouth immediately, and Dean slid the berry in. The angel laughed a little as he chewed the berry while kissing his lover.

"Get a room," Sam groaned as he opened the rear passenger door.

"Got one," Dean said, shoving a small handful of berries into his mouth. "Right next to yours." He pulled Castiel in for another kiss, tonguing three berries into his mouth. Castiel took them and kissed back. He's pretty sure Sam rolled his eyes and gave them what Dean called a Bitchface.

"Let's head back," Dean said as he slid off the hood of the Impala. He leaned in so his lips were brushing the shell of Castiel's ear. "Wanna eat more of those off you, so save some," Dean whispered.

Castiel grinned and fed Dean two more.


End file.
